


Stormy Night

by Strangerdoggos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Did I say angst?, El is scared, F/M, Fluff, Mike is good at comforting, Mike reassures her, Mileven, kissies, wow it's so soft y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangerdoggos/pseuds/Strangerdoggos
Summary: El and Mike were cuddled in Mike's basement during a rainstorm. El is afraid, but Mike is there to forever protect her, even from the smallest of things.





	Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> um ok so my first thing put on here! woah! So this of course is just a one-shot, no chapters here folks! Just cute Mileven fluff and minor angst!

The rain outside hit the house hard. Lightning lit up through the windows of the basement.  El and Mike were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie together, and the movie had just ended. 

This was El’s first sleepover at Mike’s when it was just the two of them. Hopper had let her come, but made her promise no funny buisness, and to call him if anything happened.

El shivered from the cold air, and Mike tightend his grip around her, sending a feild of warmth through her body. She snuggled closer to him and sighed lightly.

Mike smiled. “I’m glad you’re here.” 

El looked up at him and met his gaze. “Me too. I’m happy Hopper let me come.” 

Mike kissed the top of her head, and that made her giggle. Mike loved to hear that cute little squeak sound escape her mouth. She deserved to giggle, to be happy. She’s been through so much, so much pain and torture, he’s happy that he can make her giggle.

They stared at each other in the silence. Then, their faces seemed to gravitate towards each other. Their mouths were so close they could feel each other’s breath. El closed her eyes and then-

All of a sudden a big  _CRASH_ was heard outside.

They jumped apart at the sound. It was so sudden and unexpected, but Mike calmed after a second of realizing what it actually was. He turned to El, eager to finish what they started, but his breathe caught at the state she was in.

El was pale, and her breathes were rapid and heavy. Her eyes were filled with fear as they had a faint shine to them that Mike could only tell was tears. The  _crash_  was heard again, and El jumped in her spot and threw herself into Mike’s chest, wrapping her arms around him and held onto his warm body.

She whimpered and gripped his shirt, refusing to let go. Mike lifted his arms to grab her shoulders and pull her off him. He sat her directly in from of him and looked her in the eye.

“What’s wrong?” He asked her, his voice stirn and shaky.

El was about to speak, but another  _crash_  was heard, so all that came of out her mouth was a small cry, and tears started to fall from her eyes.

Mike felt her body moving in his hands, and a rush of worry came over him as he realized what was happening.

“El, El you’re shaking!” He said with panic.

“What’s the matter?”

“Monsters.. I-In the sky..” El said through a sob.

Mike finally understood.

“The thunder…?”

El furrowed her brows in confusion. “Thun-der..?”

Yet another  _crash_  inturrupted them, and El let out a squeak of terror.

Mike’s expression softend and then pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her.

“Oh El.. sweetie, that’s thunder. It can’t hurt you.” He said with the same soft tone he always uses when he talked to her.

He cradled her in his arms, resting his chin on top of her head, and felt her shaking calm.

“No..?”

“No. It can’t. It’s just what happens when it rains. No monsters” Mike reassured her.

El pulled away slightly and looked at him. 

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

El calmed herself and smiled at him. He smiled back. 

Then, their heads gravitated towards each other once more, and this time, Mike filled the gap between their lips as he kissed her gently.

El shuddered, still new to the whole ‘kissing’ thing, but she liked it nonetheless. She felt Mike’s grip tighten as he pulled her closer into him, still kissing her gently.

Feeling Mike’s lips pressed to hers in soft, slow motions was ressurance enough. She was at peace. Soon her hands lifted to thread his hair, pulling his head closer for more.

Mike melted against her, a sigh escaping from him. He was so happy to have her in his arms, safe from everything. Papa, the Lab, the Upside Down. Even the rain out in the woods, like where he had found her. 

Another  _crash_  was heard outside for it seemed the hundereth time tonight, but El didn’t sirr. She knew she was safe, she knew Mike would keep her safe. Even from thunder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked that! I love them so much it hurts.
> 
> Anyways, leave kudos if you enjoyed and leave your thoughts in the comments!! <3


End file.
